


The circuit

by schaltdeingehirneinfachmalab



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Predictions, s06ep07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaltdeingehirneinfachmalab/pseuds/schaltdeingehirneinfachmalab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble based on the preview of Series 6 episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The circuit

**Author's Note:**

> NOT how they've done it in the series (which was by the way really cute), but I thought I would post it on here anyway.  
> Hopefully a start of some other Mary/Henry snippets.
> 
> This is my first published fanfiction, so please be gentle ;)

Just the sight of so many racing cars made Mary twitch with fear. Her head went mad with all those pictures of bodies lying next to the racing circuit or under cars. And if she was honest with herself often those bodies had his face.

  
Although she didn’t know how he did it, Henry was already very much stamped into her mind. Her standing in the middle of Goodwood was all the proof someone, who knew her well, needed. And yet she still was full of doubts: was this really the next man by her side? Her second great love? It felt so different than with Matthew.  
As soon as she stepped on the circuit towards the drivers’ boxes she could hear his laugh. One step further opened the view to Henry standing next to Charlie and other drivers entertaining them with one of his stories. Mary’s sight lingered on his backside. She had never had the chance to see his rear that perfect before. At least she couldn’t remember. But as she stood there admiring his figure, she wondered if any woman can forget this man.

  
Suddenly Henry must have sensed her presence and he turned around. Luckily enough Mary was able to raise her eyes fast enough, so that he wasn’t suspecting her physical attraction towards him. He had far too many advantages on that point against her anyway.  
As he walked towards her, he smiled that wicked, crooked smile that she felt was reserved just for her. Warmth spread through her body and she felt her heart rate going up with excitement. If she didn’t knew better, she could have thought this was the first conversation a virgin had with a male human. Instead she could muster the biggest smile this situation was allowing.

  
“I almost feared you wouldn’t make it” Henry said, when they were only a few steps apart.

  
“I said I would come and as you know I hate to lie” Mary couldn’t help and smile at this gorgeous man.

  
“I would have been understanding, if the fear had overtaken you. But I’m glad to see you again. It’s been far too long”

  
Henry’s allusion to the race was the first time she remembered standing on a circuit since recognizing him from afar. How could a man play so much with her brain that she hardly sensed the world around her?

  
“Well, I’m far too stubborn to let an automobile win over my fear. Although I doubt we will see much of each other. You are in love with those cars. Anyone competing with them can feel lucky to even get a glimpse of you”

  
“I like that slight hint of jealousy. It is very becoming in you. But fear not” Henry was bold and took her hand to emphasize what was following “Mary, you’re far too precious to trade with cars. This smile of yours is the highest prize I can achieve today.”

  
“Now you’re being ridiculous” Mary’s blushing cheeks hinted that she still appreciated the compliment.

 

“No, I’m just cheesy, which is your fault. Thank god, no one of the drivers can hear me. They would declare me mad”

  
“Mad for staying here with me and talking to me. You should prepare for your race. I would hate you to start unprepared. I’ll imagine crashes and fires and…”

  
“Stop right there. I love the sound of you worrying, but there is nothing to worry about. I’ll be special careful for you” He squeezed their hands together and was glad that Mary responded accordingly, “Just enjoy the day and I’ll promise you nothing will happen”

 

“Alright. I’ll try to” Mary was not convinced and Henry could feel it.

  
Too ease and relax her, he did the first thing that came to his mind, which was kissing her on the mouth. Although it was rather short, he tried to show her how much he cared for her. She on the other hand was at first surprised, but then responded with great fierce to him. If this was the last kiss with Henry, she had to somehow show him, that she was slowly, but surely head over heels in love with him. Only some whistling coming from the drivers’ garages made the two realize that they were standing in public.  
As Henry parted from the kiss he demanded that “When I pass you I expect to see you cheer and wave” which made her smile a bit. Henry thought it too enchanting to resist and with a quick peck on her cheek he added “I’ll be back very soon. Please, try to enjoy yourself”

  
And with this last sentence he was off towards the cars and as if a great cloud had suddenly appeared, Mary felt quite cold and depressed after his disappearance. Suddenly all the fear that had been held back by his presence came up again and she had to concentrate very hard to find her way back to Tom and the others.


End file.
